


Shattered Sky

by Cielo27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Tsuna is Not Dame, Tsuna's Twin OC, reborn is done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo27/pseuds/Cielo27
Summary: ON HIATUS- someone pointed out to me that this is too sudden, nothing makes a ton of sense... so i am revising this and making it understandable. I'm adding in more of a flame aspect to it, and making it more realistic. I thank the person who gave me this feedback very much- if any of you see plotholes or something that's too much let me know, after all i am new to this whole writing thing. thank you!-Cielo27





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is my first fanfic so its probably not very good. I will try to post frequently, even if it means shortening the chapters. Sorry if my chapters stop in the middle of things, I just wanted to get the first bit out and onto the website. Thanks in advance for your support!  
> -Cielo27

Two boys were sitting in the living room of a house, with their mom singing “happy birthday” to them. The day was October 14, the birthday of the twin boys. The older twin’s name was Tsunayoshi, the younger Ieyasu. The two boys were both very adventurous and capable, with the older typically following the other in whatever game they were playing. Unbeknownst to the twins, their father and his boss were having a private conversation outside…

“Nono, why must you seal Tsunayoshi’s flames? You know what that would do to the boy. There must be some other way.” Said the twins’ father, Sawada Iemitsu. “I’m afraid this is the safest option for young Tsunayoshi. Otherwise he will be dragged into the Vongola Inheritance and could take the place as 10th boss from my sons, the first in line.” This was Iemitsu’s boss, Vongola Nono, speaking. Iemitsu’s family was unaware that Iemitsu was the head of the CEDEF for the Vongola, the most influential mafia family in the world. They thought Iemitsu was simply a construction worker. “My poor Tuna-fish…” Iemitsu muttered sadly. However, Tsunayoshi’s flames were much too powerful, and left unchecked, pure sky flames like his would draw much unwanted attention to the Sawada household. Ieyasu had much less powerful flames, so Nono and Iemitsu decided to leave his alone. After all, this sealing method was dangerous, and if something went wrong and Tsunayoshi could no longer use flames, they could always train Ieyasu instead. 

Iemitsu and Nono, who the twins called Grandpa, went back inside just in time for cake. “Happy second birthday, Tsu-kun and Ie-kun!” the twin’s mom, Nana, said while smiling. Ieyasu ran up to his father. “Daddy! Play with Ie-kun!” “Okay, Ie-kun. What do you want to play?” Iemitsu asked Ieyasu. “Hide and seek!” Ieyasu proclaimed. Nono looked to Tsuna, and asked him, “What do you want to do, Tsunayoshi?” Tsuna looked up at him with those big brown eyes of his. “I’ll do what Ie-nii wants to do.” “Okay! I’ll seek, so you two hide.” Said Iemitsu. Tsuna and Ieyasu scrambled to run and hide. 

Later that evening, Iemitsu and Nono took Tsuna aside. As Iemitsu reassured Tsuna, whose hyper intuition was warning him of immense danger, Nono sealed away his flames. Tsuna slumped unconscious into Iemitsu’s arms. “It’s for the best, Iemitsu.” Said Nono. “I understand, Nono.” Iemitsu replied. 

 


End file.
